Darkness Loves Light
by fairie611star
Summary: title has nothing to do with storyjust needed a title.. Lily lives in ahouse with three other vampires. Then a stranger tells her she is part of a bigger plan.. Why after 50 years?


Power. That's the only thing that is fought for. Among the vampires, the best house always gets knocked out of the rank by a new and better house that comes along.

She sat in a cellar, just thinking about what had happened a few hours before. She received a punishment for telling Hayden off because he wanted her to do his laundry. Ass-hole. She began to zone in on the others. He was sitting at his desk, reading about the attacks on the humans in the paper. Connor, his brother, was sitting up in his room, just reading a book about something boring to her. Danny, the newest member of the group was sitting in his room, playing video games. And she, being the only girl in the entire clan of covens, was the maid of the household.

Lilly realized that Hayden was coming down the stairs to the cellar. She sat there, trying not to look like she was zoning in on them because eh always knows when she does it.

"So little girl, did you find anything interesting while you were looking in on us? You're lucky Connor didn't come down here." Lilly stood up.

"Well, you think that you are all high and mighty. You're just a fucking ass-hole."

"Well, now I know how you feel, did you learn your lesson? I have a lot of laundry that needs to be done." He started to walk up the stairs again, leaving the door open. "I suggest you hurry, considering we are going on a raid." Lilly stood there, he arms crossed on her chest. She stayed in the cellar until she knew that all of them left for the raid.

She walked up into Hayden's room, picking up all the clothes from the floor. As she walked out into the hallway, she felt another person in the mansion. She walked across the marbled-floor foyer into one of many of the living rooms. The curtains were opened, the moonlight spilling into the red and black room. A man was sitting on the couch, smoking a cigarette.

"Who the hell are you?" she put the basket of clothes on the floor. Lily wasn't scared, but just a little worried because Hayden and the rest of them should have sensed this other person coming towards the house.

"Someone that can help you get out of here." He got up. Something finally scared her, his height. He walked over to her, completely towering over her. She couldn't make herself look into his eyes.

"What do you mean that you can help me? I don't even know you and you think you can just come in here and do whatever you want? Don't think so." She was ready to fight this guy, even if he was at least two feet taller than her.

"I don't want to fight with you. I have direct orders to come and get you from here." He turned and walked back to the couch. She noticed a black leather backpack on the floor next to the couch. He pulled something out of a side pocket.

"Here. Look for yourself if you don't believe me. I don't know why you are arguing me since they don't treat you well in here. I would think you would jump at the chance to get away." He handed her a bundle of papers.

Inside were pictures, some old and some new. Along with the pictures was a profile that someone wrote about her. AS she read it, she noticed that half of the stuff that was written wasn't even true.

"Who wrote this? Half of it isn't even true. 'Maybe she might be a lover of Hayden's.' Don't think so. Where did you get half of this information?"

"An inside source wrote it. I think that was only written there because this Hayden guy gives you a lot of special attention." He took the papers and pictures back.

"Please tell me the 'inside man' isn't Danny. The poor kid is already on Hayden's bad side. The only reason that he is in this house is because of Connor. If Hayden finds out that it's him, he's dead." Canny was the only one that treated her like a real human being, not making her do his laundry or clean his room. He was the only one that actually had a real conversation with her.

"Chill out for a second. Nothing is going to happen to him. I think that you should pack and get ready to leave before Hayden and the others get back, considering it was Danny that got them out of this house."

"I can't leave." She turned away from the stranger. She picked up the laundry basket and started down the hall. She walked into the laundry room, turning on the lights as she went. Lily finally noticed how cute the stranger was. He was dressed real nice, a black leather jacket, nice jeans and expensive looking tennis shoe. His dark brown hair almost looked black in the light, along with his green eyes.

"Why can't you leave?" He followed her like a little kid follows his parents around.

"Because if I do leave, he will just come after me, like he's done in the past." She began to stuff the washer with clothes. "I don't want anyone that is involved with this little operation you got going on to get hurt because I left when I could have stayed here, and not get anyone involved." She finished stuffing the washer and turned it on. "I think the best idea for you is to just leave." She didn't face him when she said this.

"What do you have against Hayden anyway? It looks as though he treats you good, but then what did he do to you?" He leaned up against the washing table. She didn't even look up at him when he asked the question. She kept on folding clothes. "So what did he do?" He kept pressing the matter, even though he could tell she was getting uncomfortable.

"What does it matter to you? I already said that I wasn't going with you, so just go away and try to save someone else that needs it more than me." She picked up her basket of clean clothes, walking out of the laundry room.

"There is a better place for you than being here, getting treated like a maid, having to do all the housework." The guy followed her around into each of the rooms, putting clothes away.

"What so I can work in your household, cleaning up after you?" She began to get angry because this guy would net leave her alone and wouldn't stop following her. "Would you stop following me? It gets irritating." She walked to the front door, opening it for him. "It's about time for you to leave." She stood there waiting for him to leave.

"Fine, if this is really what you want, but I'm warning you, things might go badly if Hayden knew of me coming here." He walked out into the night.

She stared into the night, but unable to see him anymore. Lily went back to her housework. As she began to clean up the living room, she noticed the stranger had left his bag. Picking it up, she went and hid it in her own closet-like room. As she walked out, she heard the front door open, and the laughter of the guys coming in, also accompanied by a few female voices. They had brought home a few humans for entertainment. As she looked over the catwalk, she seen Danny giver her an odd look. As if he knew bout the stranger coming earlier. He was the only one that didn't have a girl attached to his arm. She looked worried because she knew that Danny was mad at her for not leaving with the stranger.

"Hey, go get drinks ready in the red room." He was grinning from ear to ear, which means that the females will be dead by dawn. She walked into the kitchen, starting to mix drinks for everyone, and making a very potent one for herself. She began to drink it as she took the tray of drinks into another room.

This room was red and black, mountains of black and red silk pillows. Black and red checkered couches and love seats lined the walls of this expansive room. She placed the tray on the only coffee table. As she turned around to walk out of the room, Danny was standing there.

"Don't scare me like that." She saw the look that was on his face. Not angry, but somewhat disturbing. "What's wrong? Did Hayden change his mind?'

"You know what's wrong. You wouldn't be drinking that if you didn't. Why didn't you go with him? He's just trying to save your life, but you went and decided that Hayden controls it."

"You don't get it, just because you live here, doesn't mean you know what has happened in the past. He has complete control over me. My life belongs to him." She finished off her drink, taking another from the tray.

"Stop that. You are going to get sick." When she didn't listen to her, he smacked the martini glass out of her hand.

"You can't talk to me that way. You don't own me." She stalked out of the room. She walked back into the kitchen, taking all the bottles of alcohol into her own room. Lily spotted the black leather backpack. As she guzzled one bottle, she began to look through the bag. Inside she found two guns, a box of bullets and a folder full of old papers. As she began to read them, she began to drink more, until her head was spinning. As she dropped the papers in astonishment, she had lain down on the floor, closing her eyes for just a second, but the alcohol made her fall asleep.

When the girls ran out of drinks, Hayden went to go look for Lily. She was no where to be found so he went into her room. He found her passed out on the floor, strewn papers and a black bag that he never seen before. He noticed the bottles, all of them empty, lying around her.

"Lily, get up." He was trying not to yell at her. She didn't move. "You lazy bitch, get up now." He pulled her by the arm, standing her up. She stood, but she didn't open her eyes. "What did you do? Whose stuff is this?" He looked on the ground at the papers. He noticed the guy that was in one of the printed black and white pictures. His control finally waned. He dragged her out of her room, taking the papers with him. "Danny!" He came running. "Get those girls out of here now." Danny looked from Lily to Hayden and back again. "Just go already!"

He pulled her into his room, sitting her on the bed, closing the door before yelling at her. "What did he say to you?'

It took her awhile to get the answer out. "He wanted me to leave with him, but I told him no. I had to kick him out of the house because he wouldn't leave. He just left his backpack here, and I decided to go look through it." She held her head in her hands. "I'm sorry but I told him I couldn't leave because of you." She looked up at him. Hayden was pacing around the room, his hands balled up into fists.

"Oh, so now you're making me out to be the bad guy?" He was mere inches from her face. "You are lucky even to be here right now. I could have tossed you out on the streets but I think I can give you a second chance, along with a punishment."

"What do you mean?" She only asked the question out of fear, but she knew what the punishment was.

"I don't know why you ask that question. You know what it is." He sat down next to her on the bed. Placing his hand on her leg, he whispered into her ear. "I never wanted you more."

"Hayden, please leave me alone. I didn't do anything wrong. I didn't run away, so please just leave me." She tried to get up to leave. The alcohol and his force made her struggle. "Why are you doing this? I didn't do anything to you!" She finally squirmed out of his grasp. "You are lucky I'm still here! I could be gone for all you care."


End file.
